


Game Night

by leiareyjyn



Series: Rogue One: Encore [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiareyjyn/pseuds/leiareyjyn
Summary: Han Solo. Cassian Andor. Shara Bey. Bodhi Rook. Luke Skywalker. C-3PO. K-2SO. Caught up in a card game that isn't all it seems... Part of the Rogue One: Encore series, but no prior reading is necessary.





	Game Night

“Andor, I’m tired.”

“You didn’t say that the last time you were determined to win that game at three in the morning.”

“I’ve not had sleep in two days.”

“Like I said, that didn’t stop you last time.”

Han sighed and opened his eyes to see an angry looking pilot staring down at him.

“So,” said Cassian. “We’re all here, for the first time in weeks, all in the same place. We’re having that game.”

“Two days, Andor. I haven’t slept in two days,” Han said, stifling a yawn.

“You should be well rested then,” said a voice from behind them.

Cassian turned to see Shara Bey striding towards them, still in her armour and with a scratch across her left cheek.

“Come on,” she said, seizing Han by the arm. “Let’s go.”

Han knew that in theory, he could pull away. He knew that in theory, he could try to deck Shara and find a more inconspicuous spot to go to sleep in. He also knew that in theory, he theories in his head would never be more than such. Besides, as he felt Shara’s firm grip on his arm he knew that he one-hundred percent did not want to get on her bad side. If he decked her then Cassian would, and Kes would join in and Leia would end up slapping him as well just for good measure. 

They dragged him into a room where there was a round table at its centre. In two of the chairs Bodhi and Luke were already sitting chatting animatedly whilst the droids Han identified as K-2SO and C-3PO stood next to the other in one corner looking like oddly solemn guards. 

“Hey Han,” said Bodhi as they entered. “Ready to get your arse kicked?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much sass from you, Rook.”

“I only save it for special occassions Solo.”

“Uh-uh.”

“No backchat, just take a seat at the table,” said Andor, pushing him down into a chair. 

“Come on guys,” said Han, raising his hands. “Isn’t this all a little excessive?”

“You managed to win over a thousand credits on our last game and we’ve all agreed that we need to even the score,” said Luke.

“Are you guys sure I can’t join in?” said a voice from the door. 

Kes Dameron was standing there, his arms crossed. 

“I’m just saying I’d like to be included."

“Sorry honey,” replied Shara. “Pilot only. Besides, if you play it means I get less winnings, and you wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

Kes sighed.

“No, I suppose not,” he said, looking up at the droids. “Keep the game clean, guys.”

C-3PO bowed whilst K-2SO watched Dameron leave.

“Can I clarify,” the former Imperial droid said. “Is he using the term to refer to general ‘guys’ in a non-gender specific manner?”

“You know, Kaytoo, I think you think too much,” said the golden droid.

“Given that it makes me smarter than you I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

Cassian placed the pack of cards heavily on the table. 

“Stop arguing and shuffle these cards, would you Kaytoo?”

Twenty minutes later Han felt his nerves on edge. 

“How?” he said, rounding on Bodhi. “How did you get that score?”

Bodhi shrugged and looked down at the cards he had just presented. 

“Well it adds up, doesn’t it?” he replied, turning the cards a little so that Han could see them. 

Han looked down at them and frowned. Seven hands. He had not won in over six hands and that was a new record. A record that he did not want to be beating in the first place. 

Five minutes later that number was up to eight. He frowned and rubbed his temples. 

“You doing alright there Han?” he heard Luke say. 

Han grunted in reply. 

“Alright,” Shara said. “Another hand?”

Han groaned, not daring to look at the amount of credits that he had left. He had hoped to be able to buy himself a couple of rounds with those funds. Perhaps he was even going to buy Leia a drink… 

“Your cards, Han,” he heard C-3PO say, and looked through his eyes to see the golden hand place cards in front of him.

“Uh-huh,” he said. 

And another five minutes later…

“How?” said Han, throwing his cards up into the air. “Luke, how did you win that? Tell me how!”

“Back in your seat, Solo,” Cassian said, and Han looked down, realising that he had got up from his seat. 

Han sat down heavily. 

“One more hand?” chirped K-2SO. 

“Sign me up,” Bodhi replied casually. 

“But Han can’t,” said Luke.

“Hey!” Han shot back. “Just because I haven’t won in a while does not mean that I can’t eventually.” 

“Well… it’s not that,” said Shara. “You, er, you don’t have any funds left.”

Han looked down at his bidding ticket. On the screen was a big, round, zero.

“What!” he exclaimed.

Cassian shrugged.

“Oh well,” he said. “I’d be up for dinner if anyone else is?”

An hour later Han was sitting in the Rebellion mess hall, looking despondent. He downed his third drink as next to him Chewbacca talked about his day's target practice.

“Yeah yeah, I’m pleased for you buddy. Glad someone’s winning at something today,” he said.

“Who died?” said a voice, one that Han would know anywhere.

He looked up to see Leia standing in front of him, a drink in her hand. 

“How have you been buying those drinks?” she asked, walking forward to take a seat on one side of him. 

“Credit,” Han murmured.

“Let me buy you a drink,” said Leia causally. “After all, I’ve just ended up with over a thousand credits.”

“Sure,” said Han without thinking. “Wait… wait… just ended up with a thousand credits?”

“Yeah,” Leia replied. “Thanks to my friends over there.”

Han turned to the direction where she was pointing, to see… Cassian Andor, Shara Bey, Bodhi Rook and Luke Skywalker laughing and waving at him from a nearby table.

“Wha - what?” he stammered.

Leia laughed, and her whole face lit up.

“I told them you wouldn’t like it if they rigged the cards for the game in the way you usually do it to win.”

Han’s mouth dropped open, but inside, a warm feeling was spreading. So at least he hasn’t lost because he was becoming terrible at the game…

“So they were all in on it?”

“They were all in on it.”

“Even the droids?”

“Even the droids.”

“But… but my thousand credits!”

He turned and felt Leia kiss him on the cheek.

“Well you better find a good way to be able to earn them back, hadn’t you?”

Han sighed and smiled. Yes. Yes, he suppose he had.


End file.
